


Just Want You to Know

by emberfey



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberfey/pseuds/emberfey
Summary: What if Miles hadn't run away from his father after Uncle Aaron died?





	Just Want You to Know

"Police! Freeze!"

Miles froze. His nerves were stretched tight from seeing his uncle die in front of him, knowing it was his fault Uncle Aaron had hesitated and gotten shot. He was scared, and he didn't know what he'd say if his father saw him.

His instincts told him to _run_ , to _disappear_. That's what his universe's Peter Parker had said, right? Never take off the mask. Never let anyone see your face.

But he'd already broken that one rule when he was on the rooftop with his uncle holding him by the neck.

Slowly, he turned to face his father. The grip on his father's gun tightened as he faced the shoddy Spiderman mask. When Miles reached up to take it off, he yelled, "I said freeze!"

"Dad, it's me," Miles blurted out. In the split second where recognition registered on his face, Miles tore his mask off, looking his father not quite in the eye, fighting every urge to run _away_.

"..Miles?" His father was struck dumb. "Wuh.. what are you doing..? Was that you dragging that body—what are you doing?"

"Dad, I-I can explain," he said, finally looking into his father's eyes. He felt tears well up unexpectedly, because something about his father's stricken face reminded him so _strongly_ of his uncle's, back on May's roof.

_Oh, shit_ , Miles realised, as his father's expression turned to horror. _He probably thinks I killed someone._

"I didn't, I didn't kill anyone, okay, it's, it's—" Before he could finish, he noticed his dad looking behind him, and he didn't know how to finish. How could he?

"Is.. no, no, Miles, what? What's going on here!?"

"Dad! I promise, it's not what you think—Uncle Aaron was—I didn't.. he.. I didn't want him to die!" The tears were coming on harder now, and Miles found it harder and harder to speak. His chest heaved with sobs as his dad approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, slow down," he said reassuringly, looking at his son with concern. "Tell me what happened."

Miles took a few shuddering breaths, wiping his tears away. He hoped revealing your spider backstory to your family wasn't a taboo.

"Uncle Aaron, h-he worked for K-Kingpin," he started, trying to ignore the flare of anger that came when he thought of Kingpin—the way he'd shot the gun without mercy, ruthlessly, cruelly. Swallowing his curses, he continued, "As the Prowler. You know, um, against.. Spiderman?"

His dad nodded, then paused mid-nod, something clicking in his brain.

"Miles, don't tell me you've been imitating him," he said a little angrily, a little hopelessly. "I know, he was a hero to many people, bu—"

"No, dad, just listen, okay?" His throat was starting to close up again. _Just breathe, Miles._ "Kingpin.. this is gonna sound crazy, but he's got this.. dimensional.. warp thingy, and I think he accidentally brought a bunch of alternate universe Spidermen into our universe."

His dad was staring at him in shock. Miles pressed on before he could recover. "Anyway, I'm—well, I don't.. I don't know.. but I.. got bit. Like Spiderman. So now I'm.. I'm like them. And they gotta get home! I-I gotta help them!"

He was talking too fast again. His dad put his other hand on his shoulder, holding him down firmly. "Miles Morales, you.. you don't have to do anything." He sounded crushed.

"Dad—"

"I'll get you home, but first I need to call backup, find out what happened to.." His voice broke, but he took a deep breath and continued, turning towards his car. "To your uncle. And we'll track down these Spiderman imitators. I don't know what they've been telling you, but—"

"Dad, it was my fault Uncle Aaron died!"

At that, he stopped in his tracks.

"It's my fault.. he was going to kill me, and then I showed him my face. He hesitated, and then Kingpin, he.. he _shot_ him."

"..Kingpin did this?" his dad asked, his face strange.

"Y-yeah.."

"Kingpin is.. who, again?"

"Uh, the, he's in charge of Alchemax.. Winston Fisk?"

"Wilson Fisk, that guy, big guy.. _he_ killed.."

"Dad, I, I gotta g—"

"No, Miles, don't.. don't go." His voice was soft, and Miles stopped trying to extract himself from his dad's grip, not looking at him. "Miles, I.. I wanted to talk, actually.. um.."

_Oh._

"I.. you know, sometimes people—sometimes people drift apart, and I don't want that to happen to us." He seemed to be struggling with the words, and Miles felt a pain in his heart as he realised the meaning behind the words, that he didn't want to lose him like he lost his brother.

"I know, sometimes, I don't.. I don't do what you need me to do or say what you need me to say, but I just.. I see this _spark_ in you, you know? And it's—it's amazing! It's why I push you—but it's yours. Whatever you choose to do with it.." Miles could feel him looking at the flimsy Spiderman outfit. "You'll be great. I know it."

His grip finally loosened, and he took a shaky step back. It looked like it was taking everything in him not to grab Miles again.

"Go.. go find those.. Spiderpeople. I'll take care of your—your uncle."

Miles looked at his dad uncertainly as he knelt over his uncle's body. When he stayed silent, Miles took a step back, then another, then sprinted away, shoving the mask back onto his face as he traversed his way back to his dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> man i just wanted to know what wouldve happened


End file.
